cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
LexiTano Cute
| Introduce Hi everyone! You probably know who I am because I am popular from CWA. (Not to brag though.) Anyways, I could just tell u more about me. And for the people who don't know about me, u came to the right place! :) Here are a few things about me introducing. My name is Julie first of all. And my CWA name is LexiTano Cute. I love doing gymnastics! Also, I love going to my gymnastics practices. I have been going to gymnastics for a couple years. Well, let's say about 10 years or so. Well, first, let me back things up for a sec. I've been going to this place called, Tricks. I started doing Ballet for awhile. Then, I got bored and quit Ballet. Then, I wanted to do hip hop. (Dancing.) Then, I got bored of hip hop and moved on doing gymnastics. And that's how I got to gymnastics, which I already told u about. I've been going to Tricks for about 11 years now. Impressive, right? Lol. Different subjects now. I also love doing basketball. (I don't play it on a league, but I have done a basketball camp, in a place called, Sports Complex.) I also, love drawing anime. I don't watch it or anything, but like I said, love to draw them! :) I also, have two anime studios. One is to draw them, and the other one is to do animations. Cool, right? Moving on now, I love playing a little of Minecraft. I know that like everybody knows what Minecraft is and loves to play it a lot, but at least some don't like to play it a lot. But I'm one of the people who really doesn't play Minecraft a lot. My little bro does though, he really loves and likes to play Minecraft a lot. But, also, some of you guys might heard of a game called, Roblox. I like Roblox, but I used to play it. I also, might come back and play it some more one day. I know it's not that popular like Minecraft. Now, about school, I really love and enjoy school so much! I know, that sounds kind of weird, but that's just how I am with school. If your're wondering what grade I'm in, I'm in 8th grade. I have really good teachers, and I love all my friends! :) Especially the people on CWA, and even the people who I don't know in CWA. :) If you're wondering about how old I am, I'm 13. My birthday is September 25, 2000. Now, if you want to know more about me introducing, please feel free to talk to me about it. :) And please feel free to look at my profile page. :) CWA Friends My CWA friends are Holly Talon, Aurra Wompracket, Annie Candy, BLASTER NICESHOT, BAIL NICESHOT, Duke Spade, Faye Guardian, Kite Guardian, Gashon Cansaker, Daniel GreenPulser, Kool Skywalker, Komodo, Kyle Redbreaker, Rex Bladestorme, Sara Joe, Selven Skywalker, RocketFett, HeatherFett, Izzy Hydrodrift, Izzy Bloodtalon, Julie Kabur, Lexi Runefall, and many more. I had like over 8,000, but less than 9,000 friends on my friend list. CWA Family My husband's name on CWA was Borsk Wompdreamer, but here's the thing about it. I have been looking for him after CWA ended. I have been a lot through with this. But, first on the Ministry of Nuetral Wiki Chat, I thought I found the real Borsk, but it wasn't. Then, I though I found the real Borsk on the Ministry of Nuetral Wiki Chat again, but it wasn't. So, then, I thought I found the real Borsk on Facebook, but it wasn't. But, then, I don't know if I found the real Borsk on Facebook. Remember the Borsk I thought it was him on Facebook? Well, he told me Borsk is his cousin, but I'm really not sure about that. I talked to Borsk on Facebook, but I don't know if that's him or not, like I said. Borsk and I have been together for about 5 years or so, and we've been dating in real life too. Ok, moving on now to the rest of my family, I have two sons and one daughter, but basically I only have one son and no daughters because I don't know where they are right now and I haven't been hanging out with them that much in CWA. Lol. Sorry. Anyways, that's pretty much it for my family. Lightsaber Dueling I was pretty fast at lightsaber dueling people and, of course, the computers. I know there is a cheat computer thing, (I don't know what it is called) but I didn't use it. I just used my hands, practice, and skills to lightsaber duel. And I know there is some people faster than me, but I was actually one of the best of lightsaber dueling. :) (Not to brag though.) I always said good game to people when I lightsaber dueled them. :) House Lots I loved building house lots! :) I even had a best lot, which was a hotel lot! :) I really enjoyed building that one. It was fun. :) I even had the House Inspector to come and see it! :) My hotel lot had like everything in it! :) Here are some things it had in it. 1. Hotel Rooms. (Of course the hotel rooms had to have these in my hotel. Lol.) 2. Movie Theater. 3. Party Room. 4. Eating place. (Of course it had to be in my hotel too.) 5. Swimming pool. 6. And many more stuff. (It was a really big hotel I built.) The most interesting fact about my hotel was that I spent 2 whole years building that hotel! :) Cool and impressive, right? I didn't spend two whole years in a row building my hotel, but like I told u, I spent two whole years building it. My other lots were cool too, but I really enjoyed the hotel lot one! :) How I Got My CWA Name First of all, when I was littler and started to play the CWA game, and that was my first account, but I forgot the name of it. Well, also, I forgot the user and pass for it. And that's because I got in trouble and couldn't play it until after awhile. That really sucked for me. But, I managed to make another account for myself. And that character was named Sparklescute. I got the name Sparkles because I used to have a hamster that I named Sparkles and I liked that name a lot, so I put that name for my character also. I got the name Cute because I thought my hamster was cute and also, I'm cute (In real life.) Then, I changed my CWA name to LexiTano Cute. I got my name Lexi because I just like the name, Lexi. Lol. I got my name Tano because I like Ahsoka Tano. I think she is pretty cool! :) I got my name Cute because, well, you know, I already told u about it. Lol. And then I combined Lexi, Tano, and Cute and came up with the name LexiTano Cute! :) Squads I made many kinds of squads! :) And, also, I went into other people's squads. But, most of all, I made squads. One of the squads I made was called, Legends of Awesomeness. But, that's all I could remember. Also, that squad, Legends of Awesomeness, was the last squad I made before CWA was closed. But, I enjoyed making all kinds of squads for myself and other people to join, and also, going into other people's squads. :) Video Picture of Me Story (Not Real.) =Not Done With Article= Category:Star Wars: Legends